The present invention relates to a snorkel that is used while people floating or skin diving on the sea, especially to a snorkel that people can breathe easily without inhaling water or hypoxia and such snorkel is with higher safety.
There are various designs of snorkels used in general skin diving. Conventional snorkels are formed by a curved tube and a mouthpiece arranged on a bottom end of the curved tube. Users (Swimmers) take a breath in/out through the curved tube. During breathing processes, the exhaled waste air is released through the snorkel. While the waste air not being completely released and the user breathing in again, the waste air is breathed into the user's body again to form a dead space so that the user can't have fresh air and have hypoxia. Moreover, water in the snorkel is released by breathing out. Once the water is not discharged in time, the swimmer is easy to inhale water. As to the water inhalation problem, there are various type of snorkels such as water-free snorkel, ping pong ball type and lever ball type snorkel (please refer from P62 to P64 in World Underwater Federation Sports Committee Manual written by Karl-Heinz Kerll). A valve that present water from flowing into the snorkel is arranged on top of the snorkel. However, objects drifting on the water such as leaves may stock the inlet so that the water flows into the snorkel and the swimmer inhales water while taking a breath. Instead of reducing water inhalation, the accidents increase. After 1981, there are a lot of famous institutes oppose to use such snorkels. The snorkels available now can't improve above problems. Thus there us a need to provide a snorkel that improves shortcomings of conventional snorkels such as dead cavity and water inhalation.